The Flight
by jclw95
Summary: This is my first one-shot, so reviews are welcome! In this story, Michael's coming to the U.S to spend the holidays, and only tells Mia, because he's going to surprise his family. Mia goes to the airport and...The rest is in the story!


The Flight

What if Michael comes back from Japan earlier, for the holidays and only tells Mia? Well, I thought about this and wrote it. The flight number doesn't exist, I think... And I've never been in a situation like this before, so I had to imagine it. It's my first one-shot so please review!

I do not own the characters! They're all from Meg Cabot!

This is my first one shot, so can you review it? Thanks!

I own nothing! The characters and the princess diaries series belong to Meg Cabot!

Mia's POV

He said that was his flight, in his e-mail it said, flight 1122, from Tokio to New York. I Just can't believe it! I mean, he's coming back, _my_ Michael is finally coming back to New York! It's been two long years without him. J.P's in Hollywood producing movies with Sean Penn. I got the courage to break up with him, and we're better this way. I'm on my way to the airport. I Just can't wait to see him again!

Michael's POV

I can't believe I'm in New York already! I'm glad I could buy tickets for the earlier plane. I can't wait to see Mia again. Damn, my celphone has no signal, how can I call Mia now! She must be on her way because the other flight arrives in one hour. The solution is wait here for her, while waiting, I can have some coffee, this trip was really exaustive.

Mia's POV

I'll check with the airline check in when the flight arrives, because it won't show on the schedules. How weird, the check in is full of people...Wait! The people are crying, what happened! When I reach the counter I ask ,"Excuse me, miss, what happened? When's flight 1122 arriving?", "I'm sorry Mrs, but the flight, probably isn't coming anymore...", the woman in the counter says looking disappointed. "What happened?", I ask her. "The plane had to make na emergency landing, we don't know if the passangers are still alive...", she answered looking really disappointed. I I started to cry, a _lot_. "It cant be..." , I thought, "I haven't said to Michael how I truly felt about him, he thought we were just friends, and now he can be _dead_. I nearly passed out. He was going to surprise his family, so I was picking him up at the airport. "We'll try to find the plane, keep hoping", the woman said. I have to sit down for a while, that chair over there seems comfortable. My god, I'm crying so much that I'm looking like a hysterical girl, but I can't help myself.

Michael's POV

When's Mia coming? She's supposed to be here by now. I need to sit down. Yeah, that's better. Whoa, there's this girl here by my side, that won't stop crying... "What's the problem miss?", I ask her. "The-the pro-blem is that, my-my ex-boyfriend was in this...Flight that had to make an emergency landing, an-and I'll probably never see him again.", she answered and began to cry harder. Wait! Ex-boyfriend? Was she Mia? "I'm sorry to ask but, what was his name?", I ask her. "Mi-Mi-Michael M-Moscovitz", she said crying harder and harder. Whoa, I didn't know she liked me _that_ much. I thought she was angry with me. "An-and maybe I'll never have the chance to tell him how I really felt about him", she said. Then I realized and all I could say was... "Mia?". Then she looked at me, and I could see her face, filled with tears. "Mi-Michael?!", she said with a sob, "You're alive?", she said surprised. "I came in the earlier flight", I said. Then she came near me and hugged me. "Oh Michael, I thought you died!", she said crying against my chest. "Shhhhhh, I'm alive, and I'm here".

Mia's POV

I can't believe it! My Michael is alive, and he's with me, and I'm still crying like a hysterical girl, and my face should be horrible. How welcoming. "Can you tell me what you wanted to tell the dead Michael?", he asked. "Hum....I...", was all that I could say, and I could feel my face turning red. "You can tell me", he said, "I promise I won't laugh, if that's the problem". "I...Still...Like you..._very_ much...I love you Michael.", I said. I looked up at him and the next thing I know was that his lips were on mine. It felt _good_, _really good_. I missed Michael, and how I missed him, and his scent... "Shall we go home now?", he asked me. "Of course, where's your luggage?", I asked him. "Actually, I already sent my things, I'm definitely staying in New York. We finished the robot, and we'll test it here, at the Columbia University.". "Michael! That's great!", I said and hugged him, and I never felt happier in all my life. Now we'll go to his house, and surprise his family.


End file.
